Juste un jeu d'enfants
by rickiss
Summary: C'est souvent avec tendresse ou amusement que les adultes regardent les enfants jouer. Mais ils ont tort de prendre ça à la légère, car il n'y a rien de plus sérieux qu'un jeu d'enfants...
1. Jacques a dit

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une nouvelle songfic. Je sais bien que j'ai plein d'autres choses à écrire et continuer, mais je suis tombée hier sur une chanson magnifique qui m'a complètement bouleversée, et qui m'a inspirée pour un OS.

Il s'agira peut-être même d'une série d'OS (chacun centré sur un personnage de HP), si je suis inspirée. Je laisse donc la porte ouverte à mes envies sur cette fic, où le rythme ne sera peut-être pas régulier : je me laisserais là aussi porter par mes coups de cœur, pour les chansons. Je crois que pour aborder un thème comme l'enfance, c'est essentiel de se laisser inspirer par les émotions.

J'ouvre donc le bal avec cet OS (dont je vous laisse découvrir le narrateur vous-même à la lecture), en espérant du fond du cœur que cela vous plaise !

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. La chanson « Jacques a dit » (paroles en gras) est à Christophe Willem (si vous voulez découvrir cette sublime chanson, je vous renvoie sur : http // www . linternaute . com/video/clip/showcase-christophe-willem-jacques-a-dit/ Supprimez tous les espaces dans l'adresse pour y avoir accès).

**Rating** : K.

**Dédicace** : ma Younette, je ne pouvais que te dédicacer ce texte, écrit sur une extraordinaire chanson de cette tortue que tu aimes tant : ) Je pense très fort à toi, tu es dans mon cœur à chaque instant. Tu verras dans ce texte, il y a des émotions et sentiments qu'on peut tous ressentir à un moment de sa vie, je crois … Mais je sais maintenant que, grâce à toi, plus jamais je ne pourrais ressentir ça.

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que cet OS vous parle …

* * *

**Jacques a dit**

Il fait encore chaud, même si l'été commence déjà à partir. Je le sens, depuis ma chambre. La fenêtre ne ferme plus bien depuis quelques jours, et l'air frais s'y glisse la nuit. L'été s'en va, et moi j'aimerais bien partir avec lui.

J'en ai marre d'ici, d'être enfermé dans cette cage même pas dorée.

Je veux partir.

**Je suis un oiseau **

Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici. Je suis le vilain petit canard, l'oiseau qui aurait mieux fait de tomber du nid !

**Qui est tombé de haut**

Et je suis sûr que tout le monde serait ravi que je disparaisse. Si seulement je n'étais pas né, pas ici, pas maintenant … Si seulement je n'existais pas, je suis sûr que tout le monde s'en porterait mieux.

**Je traîne ma peine**

Je ne les rends pas heureux. Je le sais.

**Une larme qui coule**

Je ne suis pas heureux. Je me hais !

Et j'aimerais mieux partir, loin, seul … Enfin seul. Enfin libre, peut-être. Je pourrais respirer.

Là, je me sens juste oppressé, j'étouffe … Il faut que j'ouvre la fenêtre, que je respire. J'essaie d'avaler l'air qui s'engouffre alors dans ma chambre, mais c'est comme si tout se bloquait, comme si rien ne voulait passer.

Comme si malgré mes efforts et mes prières, j'aurais toujours du mal à respirer …

**J'ai dans la gorge une boule**

Quand j'étais tout petit, on me disait que ça allait passer, que si j'avais du mal à respirer, il fallait que je me calme, que je prenne le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer. Alors j'ai essayé, vraiment. Mais si la colère, la frustration, la douleur, j'arrivais bien à les inspirer, je n'ai jamais su rien recracher. J'ai jamais pu expirer.

Dommage.

**Comme une pierre qui roule**

J'aurais bien aimé qu'on m'apprenne à expirer. Mais si on connaît sa date de fabrication, allez savoir pourquoi, on ne nous donne jamais notre date d'expiration.

C'est juste le hasard qui décidera de cette partie là de l'histoire. C'est comme une grande loterie, la loterie de la vie, disait souvent papa en rigolant …

**Perdue l'innocence des jours passés **

Mais moi j'ai jamais aimé jouer. J'ai jamais su, jamais eu envie ! Pourtant, seul, je sais parfois m'amuser, mais le plaisir, les rires et l'exaltation ne durent pas longtemps.

Parce qu'au fond, jouer seul, ça n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt.

J'aurais bien aimé jouer avec ceux qui m'entouraient, parfois, pourtant … Mais il faut croire que j'étais le seul à partager ce désir. Et partager quelque chose avec des ombres, des fantômes et des silences, ça rend amer.

**Dans la cour de l'école**

On m'a fait des promesses, on m'a dit que plus tard, tout changerait. Que j'aurais des amis, que j'apprendrais plein de choses, qui rempliront ma tête et mon temps.

Oui, mais moi je veux juste me remplir le cœur. Pas forcément à ras-bord, j'ai l'habitude des portions réduites. Mais juste un peu, j'y ai droit ? Est-ce qu'une fois j'aurais droit à autre chose qu'aux restes, dites ?

**Du bonheur j'en n'ai pas**

Je referme la fenêtre, parce que dehors, je vois les autres qui rient, qui connaissent un bonheur auquel je suis étranger, auquel je ne semble pas convié.

On me répète souvent que je devrais sourire plus souvent, qu'il faudrait que je fasse des efforts pour mieux m'intégrer. Et qu'il serait bon que je prenne exemple.

Sur qui ? Sur eux ? Sur ceux qui me bouffent mon espace vital, qui me pompent tous mes rêves, qui marchent plus vite et plus loin que moi …

**Y en a que pour Pierre et Paul**

Et pour quoi faire ? Même si je rêve, ils auront tout réalisé avant que je ne rouvre les yeux !

Et pour qui ? Même si je tends la main, il n'y a pas assez d'espace dans les bras de notre mère pour que je m'y glisse …

Et comment ? Même si j'essaie, même si je m'applique, même si je m'efforce, je serais toujours le plus petit, celui qui traîne derrière, celui qui arrive après.

**Jacques a dit « Cours ! »**

Et pourtant, Merlin sait que j'essaye. Je m'entraîne beaucoup, pour être plus brillant que l'aîné, plus fort que le deuxième, plus intelligent que l'autre, plus drôle que les suivants.

Mais je suis juste moi, le petit dernier.

**Jacques a dit « Vole ! »**

Si vous saviez combien j'ai essayé de débarrasser mon cœur de toutes ces pensées douloureuses, juste pour pouvoir m'alléger assez pour rêver, me laisser emporter par mes songes, mes espoirs.

Mais je reste trop lourd, je reste rivé au sol, à devoir juste regarder le ciel à travers ma fenêtre.

**Mais pas le jour où je décolle**

Mais quand est-ce que viendra enfin mon tour ! Quand est-ce que j'aurais le droit de participer moi aussi, de m'asseoir à la table des grands ?

Mon corps a grandi trop vite, ces temps-ci, mais je reste toujours derrière. Et tu as beau dire que tu m'aimes, maman, tu as beau dire que je suis ton petit gaillard, papa, je reste le petit, je reste le dernier.

**Jacques a dit « Cours ! »**

Alors oui, depuis que je peux enfin connaître un autre foyer, d'autres têtes, c'est vrai que j'ai plus d'espace pour courir, de plus grands horizons pour rêver et me projeter. Mais je reste votre fils, je reste votre frère.

Je reste moi.

Et ça, c'est vraiment lourd à porter, parfois …

J'ai besoin d'évasion, j'ai besoin d'aller encore plus loin que là où me porte mon balai, de disparaître plus profondément que sous une cape qui rend invisible !

**Jacques a dit « Aime ! »**

J'ai besoin de croire qu'il y aura un jour assez de magie dans une paire d'yeux, assez de lumière dans un sourire, pour que quand j'apparaisse, quelqu'un ait envie de tout arrêter pour être avec moi. Je veux juste voir dans le regard d'un autre que je vaux quelque chose.

Je veux croire que je ne suis pas qu'une ombre, une pâle copie, un rejeton de trop, qu'il faut rejeter faute d'avoir un cœur assez vaste pour l'y nicher.

**J'ai beau t'aimer, tu pars quand même**

Mais je ne vois pas encore ce regard sur moi, je ne sens pas encore ces bras m'entourant …

Il fait encore froid, le soir quand je me couche, dans cet autre lit, dans cette autre chambre, où je ne suis pas moins seul même si d'autres respirations font écho à la mienne quand tombe la nuit.

**Jacques a dit « Marche ! »**

Et pourtant, tu es là, toi cet ami que je me suis attaché dans ce train faux espoir d'une échappatoire. Tu es là, tu me parles, tu me souries, tu me confies tes peines et tes secrets, tes espoirs et tes craintes. J'en fais autant.

Et c'est bien. Sans doute. Je sais que ça me faut du bien.

Mais toi qui avances vers un avenir tout tracé, n'oublie pas que moi je bataille encore parfois avec mon présent, d'accord ?

**Jacques a dit « Rêve ! »**

Et tu es là, toi aussi, cette amie qui malgré tes airs hautains et moqueurs marche à mes côtés chaque jour, me suit à chaque instant. Nous sommes toujours ensemble, comme des complices amenés à se soutenir et s'épauler éternellement.

C'est une belle promesse. Et ça fait rêver.

Mais toi qui me regardes souvent avec complicité ou pitié, n'oublie pas que même si mon duvet est encore bien pâle, je suis un homme. Et que je pourrais avoir le cœur qui bat différemment parfois …

**Me fait tant marcher que j'en crève**

Malgré vous, malgré nous, pourquoi mon cœur encore se serre le soir, se pleure le matin ?

Pourquoi malgré la distance, malgré les opportunités, malgré tout ce bonheur que vous m'apportez et que je reçois, je ne suis pas heureux !

**Jacques a dit certes je te pardonne**

Est-ce qu'il y a des plaies qui ne se referment pas ?

Est-ce qu'il y a des cauchemars qui ne disparaissent pas ?

Est-ce qu'il y a des espoirs qui ne restent qu'illusoires !

**Jacques est un rêve, pas un homme**

Sans doute est-ce moi qui n'y croit pas, qui n'y croit plus … Qui n'y ait peut-être jamais cru.

Ai-je un jour vraiment réussi à rêver assez pour arriver à respirer sans suffoquer ?

Ai-je un jour eu l'insouciance de l'enfance gravée dans le cœur ? Assez longtemps pour m'évader de ma vie quelques secondes ?

**Reste **

**Une mélancolie cachée **

**Sous un manteau de pluie**

**  
Qui traîne encore**

Et certains soirs de froid, d'automne glacé, je reste là, près de la fenêtre, qui elle ne laisse pas passer le vent. Je reste là, à attendre je ne sais quoi, à chercher je ne sais qui …

Depuis quelques années, je crois que j'ai compris : mes frères ne sont pas forcément mieux lotis que moi, eux aussi étaient de tendres essais qui préparaient la venue de la petite dernière, qui ne sera jamais à la traîne, elle …

C'est vrai. Mais eux s'en sont mieux sortis, eux ont reçus les armes pour se battre. Moi je cherche encore la fierté dans les prunelles de mes parents, l'admiration dans les yeux de mes aînés, l'envie dans le regard de mes camarades.

**Je ne sens plus de vent dans mes voiles**

Dis-moi à quoi me sert mon étoile

Si je perds le Nord

Mais soit je cherche mal, soit il n'y a rien à trouver, dans cette vaine quête : je ne vois jamais ce que je veux dans les regards qui se posent sur moi.

Et je te vois, toi, mon meilleur ami, qui brille sous des éclats dont tu ne rêves pas !

Et je te devine, toi, ma belle, qui agace parce qu'on te sait douée, brillante …

Mais moi ?

**Mes îles, je les ai méritées**

Moi, je suis doué aux échecs et je sais amuser la galerie, non ?

**Mes ailes, je les ai pas volées**

Moi, je sais quand même me débrouiller sur un balai, non ?

**J'ai tout fait comme tu m'as dit**

Tout ça, ce sont des efforts que je fais, avec un acharnement et une application que je ne devrais même plus avoir … Tout ça, je le fais pour qu'on me regarde, mais pas comme le petit dernier, non ! Je vaux bien quelque chose, non ?

J'essaie, vous savez, vraiment ! Mais alors …

**Mais le rêve s'évanouit**

Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que je ne brille pas dans vos regards ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas souvent de la tendresse que je reçois de votre part ?

**Jacques a dit « Cours ! »**

Et pourtant, je suis là, je me bats, j'affronte les mêmes démons et les mêmes dangers que les autres ! Je fais aussi en sorte que demain soit, même si moi je ne m'y vois pas !

**Jacques a dit « Vole ! »**

Et pourtant je suis là, je me démène, je me déchaîne, je fais de mon mieux pour rêver, et rendre vrai ce que je ne prenais pour d'inutiles espoirs …

**Mais pas le jour où je décolle**

Mais comme quand j'étais petit, je ne me bats que contre du vent, je ne récolte que du silence et de la distance.

**Jacques a dit « Cours ! »**

Alors oui, certains jours, je cours moins vite, je marche derrière. Mais je saurais toujours sourire pour dire que c'est juste de la fatigue, qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter.

Et personne ne s'inquiète.

**Jacques a dit « Aime ! »**

Et c'est vrai, souvent, je retiens mes gestes et mes mots, je ne suis pas toujours expansif quand il s'agit d'ouvrir mon cœur. On croira que c'est de la timidité, ou de l'égoïsme.

D'accord.

**J'ai beau t'aimer tu pars quand même**

D'accord, si c'est ce que vous préférez croire, entendre et voir. Moi, je ne suis plus très exigeant avec le temps, et je n'ai pas de rancune.

Pour en avoir, il aurait fallu que j'ai des rêves, et qu'on les déçoive.

**Jacques a dit « Marche ! »**

Mais ce n'est pas grave, vraiment. Je vais rester encore un moment, là, près de la fenêtre, si vous le voulez bien. Oui, vous n'avez qu'à sortir jouer dehors, il fait beau. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?

**Jacques a dit « Rêve ! »**

Non, non, voyons, je n'ai pas de coup de blues ! Ne suis-je pas le rigolo, celui qui est toujours content ! Ben oui, tu vois, j'ai la pêche. Comme toujours, non ?

**Me fait tant marcher que j'en crève**

Oui, je vous regarderais jouer depuis la fenêtre … Et ça sera un peu comme si j'étais avec vous. Un peu comme si on avait joué ensemble, comme si on avait fait ça depuis toujours.

Et puis, s'il fait trop froid, je refermerais la fenêtre.

**Jacques a dit certes des tas de choses**

Oui, je la refermerais.

**Mais sur la vie pas toutes roses**

Ce n'est pas grave.

**Jacques ne dit pas tout**

Je me rappelle, petit, ce jeu que mes frères avaient tenté de m'apprendre … Parce que les parents leur avaient dit de me faire participé un peu.

Ils avaient accepté. Avaient-ils vraiment le choix ?

Ils avaient tenté de m'enseigner les règles du jeu. Mais je m'étais montré buté.

Ils avaient renoncé, et m'avaient laissé repartir jouer dans mon coin. Qui n'en aurait pas fait autant ?

**Jacques ne dit mot**

Mais, resté seul, derrière ma fenêtre, je les avais regardé jouer. J'avais appris en silence comment on jouait à ce jeu.

**Jacques ne sait pas ce qu'on vit**

J'avais essayé d'y jouer, moi aussi, dans le silence de ma chambre.

Mais ce n'était pas un jeu où on joue seul. Comme beaucoup de jeux …

**Jacques ne sait pas que c'est tout gris**

Alors, je suis resté, planté là, à répéter à voix basse ces quelques mots, comme une ritournelle, comme une formule magique, en essayant d'y croire très fort.

Priant pour qu'un jour ça se réalise.

**Jacques ne dit mot**

Et puis, quand la petite dernière est venue, quand elle aussi a pris la place, ma place, j'ai voulu y croire un peu, quand même.

Moi, je lui ai appris ce jeu. Avant tous les autres. Elle a aimé, je crois. Elle a ri, elle m'a pris dans ses bras, pour me remercier.

**Jacques ne sait rien de la vie, la vie, c'est tout gris**

C'est longtemps resté notre jeu préféré, même si on n'y jouait pas souvent. Parce que je ne sais pas rester longtemps avec les autres, et qu'elle a grandi, vite. Elle n'a plus eu besoin de moi, un jour.

Malgré tout, parfois, je continue à répéter cette petite phrase. Peut-être est-elle magique, puisqu'elle a marché avec elle, la petite dernière qui m'a prouvé qu'être petit n'empêche pas tout.

Alors, parfois, oui, je me répète cette phrase, comme une formule magique …

« Jacques a dit, tu n'es pas seul ».


	2. Dodo, l'enfant do

Rebonjour !

Et bien il faut croire qu'effectivement cette thématique m'aura inspirée, puisque je vous publie un 2ème OS.

Je ne vous dis pas non plus de qui il s'agit, je vous laisse être portés par la lecture. J'espère en tout cas que cela vous plaira et saura vous toucher, et ce malgré la chanson choisie très « naïve » (mais je voulais me prouver qu'on pouvait écrire une songfic qui tienne la route et parle aux gens même avec une chanson comme celle-ci … à vous de me dire si c'est un pari tenu !)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. La chanson « Dodo l'enfant do » (paroles en gras) appartient au répertoire classique des comptines françaises pour enfant, mais alors, de là à vous dire qui l'a écrit, je serais bien en peine, lol !

**Rating** : K.

Petite note au passage : le site semble cafouiller un peu, car je ne reçois pas vos reviews et suis obligée d'aller les lire sur mon compte de ffnet. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si les replys n'arrivent pas dans l'immédiat, je réponds en tout cas à chacun ! Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des messages, et à tous ceux qui me lisent, tout simplement : )

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Dodo, l'enfant do**

Maman, il fait noir ici … On aurait pu laisser une petite lumière allumée, non ?

J'ai un peu peur dans le noir, je fais souvent des cauchemars. J'essaie de les oublier quand je me réveille, tu sais, mais souvent ils reviennent dès que la nuit suivante arrive.

Et ça recommence, je tremble un peu, je ferme fort les yeux pour les chasser, mais … mais alors il fait encore plus noir.

Maman, juste une petite lumière, j'aimerais bien, tu sais.

**Dodo, l'enfant do,**

Dis, tu crois que tu voudrais bien me chanter une chanson pour m'endormir ? J'aimerais entendre encore ta voix, comme quand j'étais un petit bébé … Je me rappelle que tu me chantais des comptines pleines de douceur et de tendresse, remplies de papillons, de manèges et de clair de lune.

Des chansons qui me racontaient un monde fait de sucre et de fleurs, un monde un peu naïf où j'aimais me blottir … J'y étais aussi bien que dans tes bras.

**L'enfant dormira bien vite**

Je sais bien que je suis grand maintenant, mais tu crois qu'à 8 ans on est trop grand pour vouloir s'endormir au son de la voix de sa mère ? Je sais que c'est un caprice, mais s'il-te-plaît, tu veux bien me chanter encore une comptine, maman ?

**Dodo, l'enfant do,**

J'aime tant sentir l'odeur de ton parfum, quand tes longs cheveux viennent chatouiller ma nuque pour le baiser du soir … Je pourrais passer des heures à enfouir mon nez dans tes habits, juste pour m'enivrer de ta douce odeur.

L'odeur du lys … Un parfum fort, qu'on n'oublie pas. J'aime tant cette odeur : même quand tu repars dans le noir, je le sens encore, et c'est comme si tu étais encore avec moi, dans ma chambre.

Tu n'es jamais loin de moi …

**L'enfant dormira bientôt**

Maman, tu sais quoi ? Cette nuit, je vais peut-être faire de beaux rêves.

**Do, do, l'enfant do**

Parce que la nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé de toi, et ça, crois-moi, c'était le plus beau des rêves que je pouvais faire.

Ton visage et ton sourire chassent tous mes cauchemars. Quand la nuit je suis triste ou que j'ai peur, dans le noir, je ferme les yeux doucement et je te revois. Et je me sens mieux.

Et alors, je me rendors.

**L'enfant dormira bien vite**

Alors tu crois que cette nuit encore, je vais rêver de toi ?

**Do, do, l'enfant do**

J'aimerais vraiment, tu sais …

**L'enfant dormira bientôt**

Oh oui, je sais bien ce que tu vas me dire ! Que pour être sûr de rêver de quelque chose, il suffit d'y penser très fort avant de s'endormir. Mais tu sais, des fois ça ne marche pas toujours … C'est pour ça qu'une berceuse de temps à autre, ça serait bien aussi.

Ca m'aiderait à m'endormir.

**Une poule blanche**

Oh, et puis tu sais quoi ? Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup, mais tu crois qu'un jour je pourrais avoir cette petite peluche que j'ai vue dans la vitrine du magasin, l'autre jour ? Tu sais, la petite chouette blanche. Elle avait l'air si douce …

**Est là dans la grange**

Je suis persuadé que si je l'avais avec moi, si je la serrais très fort contre moi le soir pour m'endormir, je me sentirais bien. Et comme ça, même si tu n'es pas là pour la berceuse ou le baiser du soir, je ne serais pas seul.

**Qui va faire un petit coco**

Je pourrais lui confier mes secrets et puis, si j'ai peur la nuit, je me réveillerais et je la prendrais dans mes bras. Elle me protégerait contre tout, tu ne crois pas ? Oh oui, ce serait bien !

**Pour l'enfant**

En attendant, je pourrais rêver de ça, cette nuit, tiens … Rêver de cette jolie peluche, qui avait l'air aussi douce.

**Qui va faire dodo**

Aussi douce que ta main caressant ma joue, ou mes cheveux, la nuit.

**Dors ma poulette **

Si je continue à être bien sage, je pourrais peut-être l'avoir, hein, la peluche ? Tu sais, je fais vraiment des efforts pour être un garçon sage et obéissant … Tu le vois, n'est-ce pas ? Maman, tu me le dirais si je faisais des choses qu'il ne fallait pas.

Si je faisais des bêtises.

**Dors mon poulot**

Parce que vraiment, j'essaie d'être sage. Même quand j'ai peur la nuit, je ne pleure pas, je ne crie pas. Je fais tout pour penser à autre chose, pour me comporter comme un grand.

**Do, do, l'enfant do**

Mais c'est vrai que des fois, je me sens encore comme un tout petit enfant, comme un bébé. J'ai encore parfois besoin de ma maman, comme tous les enfants.

C'est tout.

**L'enfant dormira tantôt**

Je suis content, ce soir je ne m'endormirais pas totalement dans le noir, tu vois : il y a une petite raie de lumière qui filtre sous la porte du placard.

**Do, do, l'enfant do**

En plus, ce soir, j'ai droit à une berceuse. J'entends la voix de ma tante qui chante pour son fils, dans la chambre au bout du couloir.

**L'enfant dormira tantôt**

Oui, ce soir je vais m'endormir apaisé, maman, je crois bien.

Je suis content, tu sais.


	3. Il était une fois

Bonjour,

On continue cette plongée en enfance avec une autre songfic …

Une fois de plus (ça sera maintenant la coutume), je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit au fil de la lecture.

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira, et que ce texte vous touchera au-delà de son style parfois très … enfantin ! Mais c'est un peu le sujet de cette fic, alors ; )

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. La chanson « J'envoie valser » (paroles en gras) est à Zazie.

**Rating** : K.

NB : le site cafouille toujours, mais je continue à lire vos reviews avec plaisir et à y répondre avec assiduité. Ca prendra simplement encore du temps avant que vous ne receviez les réponses (pas trop longtemps, espérons ! Ca devient long …).

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Il était une fois **

_Il était une fois …_

Tous mes livres en couleurs commencent comme ça.

Toujours.

Et suivent les sourires de ces princesses toujours en détresse, qui seront sauvées et aimées à la fin. Et suivent les péripéties du chevalier toujours victorieux, qui sera triomphant et récompensé à la fin.

Il était une fois … moi …

Moi, qui rêve aussi. Au prince charmant. Moi qui me rêve en princesse blonde et fragile.

Moi, moi qui me trouve parfois bien futile.

**J'en vois des qui s'donnent, donnent des bijoux  
dans le cou**

Au fond, tout ça, je le sais, c'est juste là pour faire rêver, pour permettre de s'évader. Mais moi quand je m'évade, quand je pars à rêver, il y a toujours un moment où je reviens, où je rouvre les yeux, où le livre se referme.

**c'est beau mais quand même**

Et là, c'est dur. Ce n'est jamais pareil quand on sort du conte. Ce n'est jamais plein de paillettes, de douceur. Jamais plein de princes charmants qui n'attendent que nous.

**ce ne sont que des cailloux**

La vie n'est jamais aussi belle que dans mes rêves. Jamais aussi bien écrite que dans ces livres qui remplissent mes étagères, dans cette chambre de petite fille, de petite princesse …

De princesse qui ne l'est qu'un dimanche sur trois, aux goûters surprises des autres aspirantes reines blondes, quand on se déguise entre copines. Quand on rêve ensemble, le temps d'un fou rire, le temps d'une histoire, racontée par la reine mère, par la princesse devenue grande ...

**des pierres qui vous roulent, roulent**

Par la princesse devenue adulte, qui veut continuer à nous faire croire qu'en chaque fille se cache une fée. Mais pourquoi je ne te crois pas, maman, quand tu me dis ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux m'empêcher de voir tes rides au coin des yeux, tes cheveux blancs glissés en traître dans le brun de ta chevelure quand tu me parles ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te crois plus, maman ?

**et qui vous coulent  
sur les joues**

C'est gentil d'essayer de me faire encore rêver, comme quand j'étais petite fille. Mais je sais bien que papa n'est pas ton prince charmant, je sais bien qu'il ne t'a pas enlevée sur son cheval blanc pour faire de toi la reine de son royaume.

Oui, je sais qu'il t'aime, et que tu l'aimes. Mais je devine aussi la fatigue dans vos baisers le matin, je sens aussi que vos rêves sont moins ambitieux. Et maman, ton diadème, il brille moins qu'avant, tu sais …

**j'aime mieux que tu m'aimes**

Oh, ce n'est pas grave, papa, si je ne suis plus ta petite princesse. Je sais bien qu'un jour il faut laisser derrière soi les robes roses et les pantoufles de vair, je sais qu'il faut refermer le livre et quitter le conte.

Et je sais qu'un jour, je le rencontrerais aussi, l'homme qui me regardera comme si j'étais la plus belle femme du monde. Je sais qu'il sera prêt à décrocher la lune et les étoiles pour moi. Du moins au début, quand la magie sera encore là, quand nous oscillerons entre le rêve et la réalité. Je sais bien …

Mais pourquoi est-ce que même ça, je n'y crois pas. J'ai beau regarder autour de moi, je ne le vois pas.

Mon prince charmant est en retard au rendez-vous. A la place j'ai de bons amis, enfin, au moins un … l'autre est plus maladroit.

**sans dépenser des sous**

L'autre n'y croit pas non plus. Comme moi, déçu d'avance : tu crois, papa, qu'il sait lui aussi que dans la vie c'est moins bien que dans l'histoire ? Que tout brille moins à la lumière du jour … Tu crois qu'il est rempli de désillusions, comme moi ?

Quelque part, je pourrais me dire que j'ai trouvé la personne faite pour moi. Oui, mais …

Car il y a toujours un mais, même dans les contes de fées ! La princesse elle ne s'attrape pas si facilement, sinon ça ne serait pas du jeu …

Oui, mais moi, j'ai beau savoir que la réalité n'est pas et ne sera jamais comme dans mes livres d'enfants, j'ai envie …

**Moi je m'en moque**

J'ai envie d'un peu de rêve, j'ai envie de mettre un peu d'étoiles dans mes yeux, un peu de chansons en arrière-plan, j'ai envie d'enfiler ma robe de bal …

**j'envoie valser**

J'ai envie d'arrêter enfin parfois d'être si rationnelle, j'ai envie de dire que j'en ai marre, que rien n'a de sens !

**les trucs en toc**

J'ai envie de crier que dans la vie aussi, il y a des princes, et qu'ils ont le droit de l'assumer ! J'ai envie que les filles aussi remettent leurs paillettes et admettent que leur cœur dégouline de romantisme !

J'ai envie de croire que la beauté n'est pas que sur du papier glacé, dans des cases colorées …

**les cages dorées**

J'ai envie de rêver un peu, comme quand j'étais petite. Habillée dans du rose qui me répugne aujourd'hui, lisant un de ces livres de contes que j'ai depuis troqué pour des livres de sciences, encore naïve … moi qui aujourd'hui ait dans le cœur une désillusion que même les vieilles personnes n'ont pas, ou plus.

**Car quand tu m'serres très fort**

S'il-te-plaît, toi, même si tu n'as pas de cheval blanc et de château, même si ton habit n'est pas de lumière, s'il-te-plaît, toi …

**c'est comme un trésor**

Tu ferais de moi ta princesse, la reine de ton âme, ta moitié de cœur ?

**et ça**

Dis, toi, toi dont je rêve parfois alors que tu es bien réel …

**et ça vaut de l'or**

Tu accepterais d'être ma plus belle réalité, juste un peu, dis ?

**J'en vois des qui s'lancent des regards  
et des fleurs**

Je sais bien que moi-même je suis bien trop réelle pour faire rêver, je sais bien que mes cheveux ne sont pas aussi blonds que ceux de la fille que tu regardes, je sais bien que mon esprit n'est pas aussi léger et pétillant que le sien non plus …

**puis qui s'laissent quelque part  
ou ailleurs**

Mais tu sais, même si elle a l'air d'une princesse, elle n'en a pas forcément le cœur. Regarde-moi, à la lueur d'une bougie le soir, ou même écoute-moi juste un peu : tu verras, mes histoires sont belles à entendre, aussi, les mondes où je peux t'emmener valent le détour …

Tu verras, que je peux valoir le coup moi aussi.

**entre les roses et les choux**

Non, je ne dis pas qu'elle est la méchante sorcière, tu comprends tout de travers, encore ! Tu n'as envie de voir que ce qui est bien réel et tangible, ou quoi ?

Elle t'a lancé un sort que ça ne m'étonnerait pas, tiens !

**J'en connais des tas qui feraient mieux de s'aimer un peu**

Arrêtons là, je suis encore partie dans une partie de l'histoire que je n'aime pas trop, tu sais, la bataille … Parce que moi je n'ai pas envie d'être le dragon qu'affronte le chevalier. Moi, je voulais juste le rôle de la princesse, pour une fois.

Pas comme quand j'étais petite, et qu'à chaque fête entre copines, on me reléguait au poste de magicienne.

**un peu comme nous**

Parce qu'il y avait déjà trop de princesses, et que j'étais de trop. Il n'y avait pas de prince charmant de disponible pour moi.

**qui nous aimons beaucoup**

Et aujourd'hui, c'est pareil. C'est pareil, c'est ça ? Elle a le droit d'être ta princesse parce qu'elle a le meilleur costume ?

Et moi, je suis quoi dans l'histoire ? Encore la gentille copine magicienne, qui vient filer un coup de main quand on a besoin d'elle ?

Je ne suis pas que ça, dis …

**Et d'envoyer  
ailleurs  
valser**

J'ai envie parfois de redevenir toute petite, d'avoir encore l'innocence de penser que quand on grandit, on ne devient pas adulte. On devient une reine. Logique, pour une princesse.

J'ai envie d'avoir encore l'inconscience de penser que tout me sourira, et que je n'aurais pas besoin de faire d'efforts pour être à la hauteur. Parce que des bonnes fées se seraient penchées sur mon berceau. Me parant de toutes les vertus.

J'ai envie d'avoir encore la chance de ne rien connaître de la vie et des hommes pour penser que mon prince m'attend quelque part. Qu'il n'attend que moi. Pour m'aimer toute ma vie, sans conditions.

**les bagues et les  
cœurs  
en collier**

J'ai envie de croire aujourd'hui que j'ai beau rêver, parfois les rêves deviennent réalité !

J'ai envie qu'on me prouve que les histoires que j'ai lues sont aussi vraies que les théorèmes que j'apprends !

J'ai besoin de t'entendre me dire que tu t'es trompé, que ce n'est pas elle qui te plaît … Elle, qui a l'apparence mais pas le cœur de la femme de tes rêves !

**car quand on s'aime très fort**

Tu sais, même si je ne t'ai reconnu dans aucune de mes images en couleurs, même si je ne m'attendais pas à toi bien que j'attendais le prince charmant … Moi je veux bien y croire.

**c'est comme un trésor**

Je veux bien croire maman et papa, croire toutes leurs promesses, comme quand j'étais enfant.

**et ça**

Je veux bien croire en effet qu'il y avait quelque part, quelqu'un, qui m'attendait. Pour m'aimer. Pour m'enlever sur son cheval blanc …

**et ça vaut de l'or**

Je veux bien croire que c'est toi, tu sais.

**Moi pour toujours**

Il était une fois … Tu les connais, ces histoires, qui commencent bien, et finissent bien, même si au milieu y'a eu quelques pépins ? Tu les connais, dis ?

**j'envoie valser**

Tu ne voudrais pas que je te les raconte encore une fois, encore un peu, le soir, quand on sera deux ?

**les preuves d'amour**

Et même si c'est pour rester la magicienne, va, ça me va aussi. Il n'y a pas de rôle inutile, après tout ? Tu es bien l'ami du héros, je peux être la bonne fée.

**en or plaqué**

Laisse-moi juste te faire rêver encore un peu, comme si nous étions des enfants, et qu'on y croyait à mort, à toutes ces histoires !

**Car quand tu m'serres très fort**

Juste un moment, dis, tends l'oreille, ferme les yeux, pose ta tête sur mon épaule. Offre-moi juste ta présence, je t'offrirais un peu d'évasion.

**c'est là mon trésor**

Juste un peu de rêve, juste pour un moment.

**c'est toi**

Juste toi et moi …

**toi qui vaut de l'or**

Tu sais, les prince et princesse d'_Il était une fois _…


	4. Mon paradis blanc

Bonjour,

Me voilà de retour après une absence prolongée pour cause de boulot scolaire (sigghhh … enfin, ça y est, c'est fini !!!).

J'espère que ce texte, très mélancolique (comme le reste des songfics de cette fic) vous plaira. Tout le monde ne partagera peut-être pas cette vision de ce personnage (qui est, une fois de plus, à deviner), mais la chanson m'a tout de suite inspirée pour écrire ce texte …

Un petit cadeau pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont très gentiment attendue et encouragée ces jours-ci : ) Vous êtes vraiment adorables !

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. La chanson « Le paradis blanc » (paroles en gras) est à Michel Berger.

**Rating** : K.

Bonne lecture à tous, anciens ou nouveaux : )

* * *

**Mon paradis blanc**

Encore un Noël sans neige.

Encore un Noël froid et gris. Triste et long. Long sans toi.

Toi … Qui n'est jamais là.

**Il y a tant de vagues et de fumée**

Le nez à la fenêtre, je guette. Patiemment, j'attends. Je t'attends. Mais il fait froid dehors, la buée a envahi les carreaux glacés, et le brouillard dehors m'empêche de voir plus loin que l'empreinte givrée de ma main …

Je ne vois rien.

**Qu'on n'arrive plus à distinguer**

Je ne te vois pas arriver. Je ne vois pas le cuir de tes bottes imprimer tes pas dans la neige. Je n'entends pas le vent s'engouffrant dans ta cape.

C'est juste le vent dans les branches mortes que j'entends. C'est juste les empreintes des elfes de maison que je distingue dans l'allée en bas.

**Le blanc du noir**

Tu sais, ces elfes, incompétents et inutiles. Ces elfes paresseux et peu serviables. Eux là, qui s'activent pourtant à ramener le grand sapin dans le salon, qui y allume un feu dans la cheminée pour me réchauffer, eux …

Eux qui sont là.

**Et l'énergie du désespoir**

Contrairement à toi.

**Le téléphone pourra sonner**

Je scrute, encore et encore, du mieux que mes yeux fatigués me le permettent encore. Mon corps s'engourdit et se raidit sur la chaise où j'ai grimpé pour atteindre la fenêtre. Je vais en redescendre, je crois.

Je vais même peut-être descendre au salon, aider mère qui décore sûrement déjà l'arbre de Noël.

Ce sapin qu'on devait décorer ensemble. Tu m'avais promis, rappelle-toi.

Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui ai rêvé cette promesse. Ce ne serait pas la première que tu ne tiendrais pas, après tout.

**Il n'y aura plus d'abonné**

Je quitte mon perchoir. Je ne te verrais pas arriver, de toutes façons. Je ne te vois jamais arriver.

Parce que tu ne viens jamais quand je t'appelle. C'est toujours quand je ne m'y attends pas que tu es là.

**Et plus d'idée**

Tu es là quand je n'y pense pas, tu es reparti le temps que je me retourne.

**Que le silence pour respirer**

Et c'est de nouveau ton dos que je vois s'éloigner. Je crois que dans des dizaines d'années, je me souviendrais parfaitement des cheveux doux de mère, du bleu acier de ses yeux, de son parfum et de la soie de ses robes … Mais de toi, je ne pourrais que dessiner l'ombre d'un dos qui me rejette, un dos qui ne me sourit jamais.

**Recommencer là où le monde a commencé**

C'est encore un Noël sans neige, cette année. J'aurais aimé qu'il neige, juste un peu, même. Pour faire ce fameux bonhomme de neige dont nous avions parlé, il y a quelques années.

Des années que j'attends qu'il neige, pour le réaliser.

Des années que je t'attends pour le commencer.

**Je m'en irai dormir dans le paradis blanc**

J'aurais aimé qu'il neige, même si je suis grand. Je suis grand dans un corps pourtant encore petit : tu pourrais encore me porter sur tes épaules, je ne serais pas lourd dans tes bras.

Nous pourrions faire la course dans la neige, jusqu'au lac du parc, qui doit être gelé. Nous pourrions nous amuser à glisser dessus, et rire, rire, rire comme des enfants !

**Où les nuits sont si longues qu'on en oublie le temps**

Tout ça, j'en rêve nuit après nuit ; je me l'imagine, jour après jour. J'y crois, mais toujours … toujours en vain.

**Tout seul avec le vent**

J'y crois à tort, parce qu'au fond je sais bien que tu ne me prendrais pas sur tes épaules : j'ai atteint l'âge de raison, et je suis trop grand pour ces enfantillages.

Et puis après tout, tu ne m'as jamais porté sur tes épaules. Ni pris dans tes bras. Alors pourquoi commencerais-tu aujourd'hui ?

Et puis, je sais bien que courir dans la neige, c'est une perte de temps. Et le temps, c'est de l'argent.

Et oui, je n'ignore pas que glisser sur la glace, ce n'est pas digne des hommes que nous sommes. On sait se tenir mieux que tous ces rustres, dans la famille ! Oh oui !

**Comme dans mes rêves d'enfant**

Oh oui, c'est vrai que dans les familles bien, on ne fait pas de bisous aux enfants, on ne leur raconte pas des histoires pleines d'aventures, on ne joue pas au cheval sur une rampe d'escalier … Oui, je sais que tout ça n'est pas bon pour moi, et que je suis bien mieux sans.

Oui, c'est vrai …

Alors sans doute que je devrais revoir ma liste pour Noël, non ? Je risquerais d'être un peu déçu de n'avoir pas eu ce qui est écrit dessus, sinon …

**Je m'en irai courir dans le paradis blanc**

Ecoute, tu vois, mère se débrouille bien toute seule avec le sapin. Ta jolie poupée de porcelaine, comme tu l'appelles, décore la maison avec la même tendresse qu'une petite fille émerveillée. Et puis les elfes l'aident bien.

Moi je serais de trop. Je vais aller dehors, sans déranger personne. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que si je marche assez longtemps dans le jardin, je trouverais un coin tranquille.

Un coin où il fait froid. Assez pour qu'il neige.

**Loin des regards de haine**

Assez pour que mon cœur se glace. Pour que mon esprit s'embrume. Pour que mon corps gèle.

**Et des combats de sang**

J'oublierais la douleur de ne pas te voir, j'effacerais les souvenirs de ton absence de tendresse. Et mon corps ne se souviendra peut-être pas qu'il a été façonné de tes légères tapes, de tes coups de canne esquissés. Peut-être arrivera-t-il à s'imaginer que c'est de tes caresses et de tes baisers qu'il s'est forgé, si semblable au tien.

**Retrouver les baleines**

Et peut-être alors que quand je rentrerais, je verrais le sapin que mère a fini, brillant de mille feux dans le salon réchauffé par la cheminée.

**Parler aux poissons d'argent**

Peut-être que je la verrais rire aux éclats, ranimant un instant son pâle visage de couleurs de vie, comme si elle avait bu de ce délicieux vin que tu sors pour nos invités.

**Comme, comme, comme avant**

Et peut-être que tu seras là, lui tenant la main, te retournant soudain vers moi en m'appelant « ton fils ». Le tien, tu sais.

Avec un sourire, et un regard plein de fierté.

Mais même juste le sourire, tu sais, ça m'irait.

**Y a tant de vagues, et tant d'idées**

Le vent se lève, il fait encore plus froid. Trop peut-être pour qu'il neige, maintenant … Je ne sais plus à quelle température il peut neiger, et ça pourtant je devrais m'en rappeler. Tu me l'as appris. Comme toutes ces choses sérieuses et utiles qu'on lit dans les livres, comme toutes ces connaissances, pragmatiques et instructives qu'on m'enseignera bientôt en cours.

**Qu'on n'arrive plus à décider**

Là, pourtant, je n'ai rien retenu. Rien qui me revient. J'entends bien en moi la voix de mère me recommandant de prendre un manteau, m'avertissant du danger de trop s'éloigner quand le soir tombe, me disant qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle serait triste s'il m'arrivait quelque chose …

Mais je n'ai pas de pull chaud sur le dos, je ne sais pas où je marche et la nuit tombe pourtant déjà. Je n'ai rien écouté de ce qu'elle a dit.

Parce que c'est ta voix que je voulais avoir dans la tête.

**Le faux du vrai**

Parce que c'est de tes conseils, voire de tes corrections s'il le fallait que j'aurais aimé apprendre tout ça.

**Et qui aimer ou condamner**

Mais tu n'es pas là, tu n'es jamais là ! J'ai besoin de toi, mais je ne pourrais jamais te le dire … parce que les rares fois où tu es là, face à moi … ces rares fois, tu ne me regardes pas. Je n'existe pas.

**Le jour où j'aurai tout donné**

Moi, l'héritier de la famille. Je suis ton héritier. Mais ce n'est ni de ta fortune ni de ta réussite dont j'aurais aimé hériter. J'ai tes traits, mais c'est bien tout ce que tu me laisseras d'un quelconque lien entre nous.

**Que mes claviers seront usés**

J'ai essayé, je crois, d'être digne de toi. De faire tout ce que tu voulais, de me fondre dans le moule de l'héritier parfait. Et le pire, c'est que je suis en train d'y arriver. Mais est-ce vraiment ce que nous voulons ?

**D'avoir osé**

As-tu envie d'avoir un double de toi en tout petit ? En moins doué, de toutes façons … En moins parfait, parce qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose à redire sur ce que je fais, sur ce que je suis …

Puis-je esquisser l'espoir de dire que ce n'est pas ça, ce dont tu veux ?

**Toujours vouloir tout essayer**

J'ai tellement envie de me dire que je suis né pour autre chose que l'assurance de voir le domaine prospérer, les affaires fleurir, le nom resté gravé dans la légende …

**Et recommencer là où le monde a commencé**

J'ai juste envie de rentrer, que la porte s'ouvre, et que tes bras s'ouvrent en même temps.

**Je m'en irai dormir dans le paradis blanc**

C'est là, le seul endroit où je veux être. Le seul.

**Où les manchots s'amusent dès le soleil levant**

Et là, j'oublierais qu'il fait froid et qu'il ne neige pas. Ca n'aurait plus d'importance qu'on ne puisse pas faire ce bonhomme de neige, parce qu'on serait trop occupés à se raconter nos journées, nos chagrins, nos rêves et nos secrets.

**Et jouent en nous montrant**

On serait trop occupés à bâtir mille projets qui pourraient nous occuper mille autres soirs encore. On s'inventerait des mondes où on serait les seuls à pouvoir aller, et même mère n'aurait pas le droit d'y entrer.

**Ce que c'est d'être vivant**

On courrait ensemble, je volerais sur ce balai que tu m'as offert, juste pour que tu ries de mes cabrioles sans compter mes performances. On mangerait des gâteaux en mettant de la crème partout, et on s'en ficherait de mettre les coudes sur la table.

**Je m'en irai dormir dans le paradis blanc**

Et quand je me réveillerais le matin, ce ne sera plus comme tous ces matins : je verrais que ce n'était pas juste un rêve, que tout ça est vrai, et que ça ne changera jamais.

Je verrais que la vie vaut d'être vécue, comme ils disent. Les autres.

**Où l'air reste si pur**

Je serais heureux de te ressembler, dans cette autre vie. Je serais fier de marcher à tes côtés, parce que tu serais fier aussi. Et je n'aurais plus honte si je trébuche, parce que tu m'aiderais à me relever.

**Qu'on se baigne dedans**

J'oserais sourire quand tu es là, et tu n'appellerais plus ça de l'impertinence. Tu me sourirais aussi, et mère n'en reviendrait pas qu'on soit comme ça, si peu emplis de dignité et de savoir-vivre !

**A jouer avec le vent**

Mais il fait froid, là. Juste un peu trop froid, et l'heure passe. Je vais rater le réveillon de Noël, je ne serais pas là à temps pour recevoir mes paquets renfermant toutes mes désillusions … Le temps que j'arrive, la dinde sera trop cuite.

**Comme dans mes rêves d'enfant**

Mais même ces cadeaux pas drôles et ce repas raté, j'aurais aimé les vivre. J'aurais aimé les vivre avec toi.

Papa.

**Comme, comme, comme avant**

J'ai trop froid pour rentrer, je crois que je vais rester dans ce coin du parc, près du grand arbre. J'arriverais peut-être à me réchauffer. A me dire que tout ira bien, qu'on viendra me chercher.

**Parler aux poissons**

Même si les pas que j'entendrais crisser sur le sol seront ceux des elfes. Peut-être de mère, si elle ose affronter la tempête qui se lève.

Peut-être elle, oui. Au moins elle.

**Et jouer avec le vent**

Je ferme les yeux, mais c'est juste pour quelques minutes. Après je rentrerais, oui, promis. Je rentrerais, j'ouvrirais cette lourde porte, derrière laquelle on m'attendra.

Derrière laquelle tu m'attendras.

**Comme dans mes rêves d'enfant**

Derrière laquelle tu ne m'attendras pas. Mais je peux peut-être juste rêver un peu, là …

Ca me réchauffera un peu. Ce sera un cadeau de Noël en avance. Même si ça ne se fait pas. Même si je ne devrais pas.

Ne m'en veux pas.

**Comme avant**

Est-ce que c'est ta voix, inquiète, que je viens d'entendre crier mon nom ? Dis ?


	5. Un dernier tour de manège

Bonjour,

Voici un nouvel OS pour cette fic. C'est toujours assez triste, mais je crois que c'est aussi ce que je veux faire ressortir de ces fragments d'enfance des personnages : s'ils ont la capacité d'être heureux, ils n'en ont pas moins traversé des moments douloureux dans leur enfance …

Chaque enfant se bâtit comme il le peut, avec toutes les ressources dont il dispose … mais il reste avant tout un enfant, qui peut très vite souffrir.

J'espère toutefois que malgré la mélancolie et l'amertume de cet OS, vous aimerez ce nouveau texte (dont une fois de plus je ne vous donne pas le personnage principal, vous laissant le deviner).

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette série d'OS, ça me fait très plaisir …

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. La chanson « Le manège » (paroles en gras) est à Stanislas.

**Rating** : K.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Un dernier tour de manège**

Tu te rappelles, maman, ce manège qu'il y avait sur la grand-place ? Te souviens-tu de la couleur de ses magnifiques chevaux de bois, de ses calèches grandioses ?

Je le revois, moi, de temps en temps …

**Un tour de manège  
Autour de nos vies**

Mais j'ai grandi, et c'est drôle, vraiment, de se dire aujourd'hui que ces chevaux me paraissent si petits ! Tu vois, maman, quand j'étais enfant, ils me paraissaient si grands … presque géants !

Et quand je montais dessus, quand on voulait bien que je fasse un tour sur un de ces destriers inanimés, je riais, si fort …

Trop fort, peut-être ? Mais je m'amusais tant, maman …

**Nos vies**

Tout le monde dit que tu as un si joli sourire, maman.

**Qui tournent en rond**

J'en ai hérité, je crois. Et cette pensée me fait sourire.

Il paraît que papa disait toujours : « Un sourire vaut tous les trésors du monde. » Je crois que je suis d'accord. Un sourire vaut tout.

**Un tour de magie**

Il vaut mieux que tout.

**Pour voir**

Mieux que les larmes, en tout cas.

**Si le voyage  
Vaut le coup**

Alors, quand je repasse devant ce manège, si vieux et presque délabré, je continue à sourire. Parce que dans mes souvenirs, il sera toujours le manège de mon enfance. Le manège qui me faisait éclater de rire, si fort, presque trop fort, mais on s'en fout …

Au moins je riais.

**Un tour de manège**

Je riais et j'oubliais tout, le temps de ces quelques minutes d'insouciance.

**Autour de nous qui  
Tournons autour de nous**

Le temps de ces quelques minutes d'enfance …

**Un tour de toupie**

Je riais plus fort que les autres enfants sans doute pour que tu m'entendes, maman … Je voulais sans doute n'être qu'au centre de ton cœur, pendant un instant. Etre ton enfant, juste un petit instant.

Je riais pour que tu me souries, en retour.

**Pour voir**

Parce que ton sourire, maman, c'est la plus belle chose au monde qui me soit donné de voir …

**Si notre amour  
Vaut le tour**

Même si je sais que tu souris tout le temps. A tous les gens.

A moi, comme aux autres.

**Tourne**

Peut-être qu'en fait, tu as toujours été comme ça.

**Tourne**

Je ne me rappelle plus, j'avoue …

**Tourne **

Je te le demanderais, tiens, la prochaine fois que je te verrais. Même si tu ne te rappelleras peut-être plus non plus. Le temps passe, et les souvenirs s'éloignent. C'est normal.

**Un tour de manège  
Autour de nos vies**

Même moi, je grandis. Je m'éloigne peu à peu de ce petit garçon qui riait fort sur son cheval de bois, là, sur la grand-place. Mais pourtant, chaque fois que je repasse devant, j'y repense, un peu. Je transforme dans ma tête ces vieux bouts de bois dont la peinture s'écaille en magnifiques destriers flamboyants.

Et la magie renaît.

**Nos vies  
Qui tournent en rond**

Et je redeviens ce petit enfant, qui voulait passer des heures, sur ce manège, à tourner, tourner, tourner … jusqu'à en oublier le présent, jusqu'à en oublier d'exister.

Jusqu'à en oublier … jusqu'à tout oublier …

**Un tour de magie**

Si je ferme les yeux, je peux presque sentir les sensations enivrantes que je ressentais alors, quand je tournais sans fin, agrippé à ce fidèle cheval de bois …

**Pour voir**

Et si j'ouvre les yeux, je devine ton sourire sur chaque maman qui regarde chaque enfant encore enthousiaste à l'idée de monter sur ces marionnettes désarticulées, sur ces chevaux qui ne font plus vraiment rêver pourtant, aujourd'hui …

**Si le voyage**

Les années passent, maman, mais la douleur reste. Le pincement au cœur me reprend chaque fois que je passe devant ce manège …

**Vaut le coup**

Mais t'aimer, continuer à t'aimer, ça veut dire passer chaque fois devant ce fragment de mon passé. Alors je le fais.

Pincement au cœur ou pas, je le fais.

**Ce beau manège**

Je repasse devant quand je veux te voir.

**Ce grand manège**

Et même si je suis aujourd'hui grand, presque trop dans ce corps que je ne reconnais pas, je reste au fond de moi ce petit garçon qui voulait toujours s'arrêter pour faire un tour de manège.

**Me met la tête  
À l'envers**

Et dans ma tête, dans mes souvenirs, je suis assis sur un de ces chevaux, riant si fort … priant si fort pour qu'il m'emmène loin.

**Ce beau manège**

Parce que tu sais, si je demandais chaque fois à y monter, c'était afin de reculer, pour mieux sauter.

**Ce grand manège**

Prendre de l'élan, pour que mes petits pieds m'entraînent aussi loin qu'on me le demandait …

**Me met le cœur  
En l'air**

Même plus loin ! Je rêvais de décoller, que ce cheval s'envole et m'enlève. Loin de tout.

**Notre amour tourne encore**

Loin de toi.

**Un tour de manège  
Autour de nous qui**

Je sais, c'est cruel de dire ça. En fait, je ne te le dis pas. Mais oui, je le pense parfois. Chaque fois que je passe devant ce manège de bois.

**Prenons tous les détours**

Mais même si je te le disais, maman, tu continuerais à sourire. Sans doute que toutes les mamans du monde font ça … Sans doute. Elles continuent de sourire même quand leurs enfants leur disent des choses méchantes.

Mais toi, quoique je te dise, tu restes impassible. Souriant de ton si joli sourire.

**Un tour de tournis**

C'est beau, une maman qui sourit à son enfant.

**Pour voir**

C'est beau, et je ne me lasse pas de te voir sourire.

**Si le voyage**

Même si ça me fait mal à chaque fois …

**Vaut le coup**

Même si en repartant, je me sens encore plus abandonné que quand je suis venu.

Encore plus orphelin, au fond.

**Un tour de manège**

Enfant, je voulais parfois rester là, à tourner sur ce manège jusqu'à en être malade … Jusqu'à être si malade que je me sentirais vivant. Vivant dans la douleur.

**Autour de nos vies  
Qui montent et qui descendent**

Parce qu'ainsi, alors, j'aurais pu connaître un peu de vos vies, à papa et toi. Etre comme vous. Vivants, dans la douleur.

J'aurais pu être un peu plus votre fils. L'être juste un peu, en fait …

**Un tour de looping**

Même si dans ton sourire immortel, je sais bien que je suis à jamais en toi. Mais trop loin pour que tu me voies. Trop petit pour que tu me reconnaisses aujourd'hui dans ce grand jeune homme que je suis devenu.

**Pour voir  
Si notre amour  
Vaut le tour**

Maman, tu sais, chaque fois que je repasse devant ce manège, je pense à toi. Et à papa.

Et je repense aussi à ce désir que j'avais enfant.

**Tourne**

Celui de jouer, jusqu'à m'enivrer … pour tout oublier.

**Tourne**

Celui de tourner, jusqu'à en être malade … pour vous ressembler

**Tourne**

Celui de tourner, jusqu'à m'envoler … pour vous oublier.

**Un tour de manège  
Autour de nos vies**

Allons, maman, ne prends pas au sérieux tout ce que je dis … N'oublie pas que je t'aime, avant tout. N'oublie pas que je n'oublierais jamais que je suis ton fils, avant tout. N'oublie pas que je suis ton fils !

**Nos vies  
Qui tournent en rond**

Parce que, même si tu me souris comme tu souris aux autres, même si dans tes yeux j'y lis juste une lointaine bienveillance … même si quand tu me voies, tu ne m'appelles pas « ton fils » … je serais toujours là.

Assis sur un de ces chevaux de bois, à tourner en riant trop fort …

Ou assis là, près de toi, à prier pour que tout ne soit qu'un jeu.

**Un tour de magie**

A prier en silence pour que tu souris soudain, avec plus de malice, et me dises : « Bouh ! Je t'ai bien eu ! »

**Pour voir  
Si le voyage  
Vaut le coup**

Pour qu'enfin, je puisse t'appeler « maman ».

Et pour qu'enfin, tu saches que je suis ton fils.

**Ce beau manège**

Le temps passe, et la peinture s'écaille sur le bois vieilli de ces chevaux de bois.

**Ce grand manège**

Et je dépasse maintenant largement ces pantins aux sourires figés pour l'éternité.

**Me met la tête  
À l'envers**

Mais les revoir me serre toujours le cœur. Je m'y revois, enfant.

**Ce beau manège**

Sur la grand-place, les gens ne sont plus les mêmes, les boutiques ont changé. Mais deux choses sont toujours là … mais pour combien de temps encore ?

**Ce grand manège**

Il reste toujours ce manège, où je m'arrêtais toujours, avant de venir te voir.

**Me met le cœur  
En l'air**

Et il reste cette bâtisse, dont tu ne sortiras pas. Comme un grand cercueil où, après y avoir passé ta vie, tu mourras. En souriant.

Comme toujours.

**Notre amour tourne toujours**

Sans jamais m'avoir appelé ton fils, maman.


	6. 1, 2, 3

Bonjour,

Voici une chanson bien enfantine en apparence, pour un personnage qui est lui aussi resté un grand enfant…

Même si je ne nomme une fois de plus pas le héros de ce texte, je pense que vous devinerez. Finalement, moi qui n'ai jamais vraiment traité ce personnage dans mes textes, je le découvre et vous en offre une vision un peu personnelle ici. Disons qu'il est proche, je pense, de ce qu'a pu en faire Rowling, mais je lui apporte une touche un peu plus égoïste, un peu plus individualiste que ce qu'on peut attendre de lui… Mais je crois que ça n'enlève rien à ce qu'il est, bien au contraire.

Enfin, je vous laisse juger par vous-mêmes, en espérant que vous saurez lire entre les lignes pour comprendre les messages que j'ai voulu vous délivrer : )

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. La chanson « 1, 2, 3 » (paroles en gras) est à Natasha St pier.

**Rating** : K.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**1, 2, 3… abracadabra !**

J'ouvrirai mes mains, et un papillon s'envolera. Un, puis deux, puis trois…

Je claquerai des doigts, et un chat sortira de ton chapeau papa, et tu applaudiras !

Je passerai mon index et mon pouce derrière ton oreille maman, et tu t'émerveilleras de la fleur que j'en sortirai.

J'ouvrirai mes mains, et tant de magie en sortira.

**J'aimerais tant te faire croire**

Comme au spectacle de marionnettes, vous serez tous dans l'attente de ce que mes mains vous révéleront, de ces histoires qui s'en échapperont.

**Que l'amour descend du ciel**

Je me nourrirai de vos rires, ils seront ma récompense. Mon salaire de prestidigitateur ! Mon revenu pour les fins de mois difficiles, pour les soirées de froid.

**Qu'on vit dans une tour d'ivoire**

Et le soir, sur le plafond noir, je rejouerai mes numéros, et me repasserai le film de vos sourires… et il fera moins froid.

**Que tous les jours c'est Noël**

Et je serai plus riche que tous ces clowns aux visages tristes qui hantent ces bureaux et ces trottoirs.

Hein, papa, que je serai plus riche qu'eux ? Tu l'as souvent dit aux aînés, et je sais que tu me le diras bientôt. Notre tour viendra, à mon frère et moi. L'âge viendra où on sera assez grand pour comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

**La réalité est moins belle que ça**

Que la vraie richesse vient du cœur. Que le plus important, ce n'est pas d'être riche, mais heureux. Je sais que tu nous le diras.

Et maman approuvera, en souriant. Elle est toujours d'accord avec toi, maman (ou presque ! Hein, papa !). Parce que c'est votre amour qui fait ça, qui fait votre bonheur.

Notre richesse, à tous.

**Et toi tu peux tout changer**

Ma richesse, à moi. Mais moi je sens que je vais être avide, je sens que je ne me contenterai pas des miettes. Désolé papa, je m'en veux déjà maman… mais c'est vrai je le sens…

**Tant qu'on s'aimait**

Que l'amour et l'eau fraîche, ça ne me suffira pas. Je le sens. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne vous fais aucun reproche. Vous m'élevez bien, vous nous élevez suivant votre cœur, et vos valeurs. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Vous ne vous êtes jamais perdus en route, et je vous admire pour ça.

**Tant qu'on a le choix**

Mais moi, j'aspire à respirer un autre air. Moi je veux m'appuyer sur vos valeurs pour m'envoler plus haut. Je veux m'élever tout seul, maintenant !

**Tout peut arriver**

Et c'est en plein vol, la tête dans les nuages, que j'irai chercher ce qu'il me faut… de l'imagination, des rêves, du talent et de l'envie ! Je n'en manque pas, croyez-moi !

**1, 2, 3**

Je prendrai mon envol…

**Ferme les yeux, ouvre les bras**

Je vous éblouirai !

**Tous les abracadabras**

Toute cette magie au bout des doigts…

**N'attendent que toi**

N'attend que moi…

**N'attendent que toi**

N'attend que nous…

**1, 2, 3**

Je sais ce que je veux, pour moi, pour vous, pour le monde entier si on me donne le temps d'être ambitieux ! J'ai envie de vous voir rire, parce que ça ça me rend riche, ça ça remplit mes poches.

**Le monde merveilleux c'est toi**

Petite sœur, regarde… Grand frère, admire-moi…

**Si la magie vient de là**

Mes doigts s'agitent déjà, frémissent de toutes ces idées qui bouillonnent en moi. Mes entrailles sont un chaudron en ébullition qui déborde de passion… D'idées folles et fantasques, de rêves en morceaux…

**Ça marchera**

Du bout des doigts, je dessine… Je dessine en invisible dans l'air des mots, des formes, des chansons, qui rient, explosent, font des bulles, s'envolent ou se colorent encore et encore.

**Ça marchera**

J'y arriverai, je deviendrai un magicien qui colore le monde. Parce que c'est moi.

**Il suffit de pas grand-chose**

Parce que c'est vous, en moi. Toutes ces couleurs, tout ce qui brille dans mes yeux, c'est vous qui l'y avez mis. C'est vous qui m'avez construit.

**Pour faire naître l'illusion**

J'ai juste à allumer l'étincelle, à laisser mon cerveau partir dans tous les sens, en caracoles folles… laissez-le bondir, laissez-le jaillir, laissez-les vivre, ces idées, ces projets ! Cette magie…

**Comme dans le Magicien d'Oz**

Elle est là, pour toi, maman, pour que tu souries. Pour toi, papa, pour que tu t'émerveilles. Pour toi, petite sœur, pour que tu applaudisses. Pour vous, grands frères, pour que vous siffliez d'admiration. Pour toi, petit frangin, pour que tu baves d'envie.

**Suis ton imagination**

Et pour toi, qui en miroir de mes envies, agitent déjà aussi les doigts. Pour toi qui acceptes de rêver pour deux parce que mes rêves sont trop grands, tu le sais.

**Et sur ton nuage**

Et tu sais que seul, je ne les porterai jamais assez hauts.

**Choisis tes couleurs**

Pour toi qui suis mes pas, qui chantes comme moi, qui essaies même de rire plus fort, plus vite, pour que mon enthousiasme délirant ne t'oublie pas sur le bas-côté… Pour toi qui n'oublie jamais d'être là.

**Fais le monde à ton image**

Sans toi, je serai sans doute seul. Mais j'aurai toujours mes rêves et mes idées avec moi… Toi serais-tu seul sans moi ? N'arriverais-tu pas à redevenir un, sans mon rire qui, quoique tu fasses, va plus haut que le tien ?

Tu dis que ce n'est pas grave, que ça ne compte pas. Qu'on est deux, ou un, et qu'importe !

**Tant qu'on peut rêver**

Tu dis que tant que la magie frémit, il faut touiller le chaudron, et ne pas penser au sorcier qui frappe à la porte. Alors j'avance, j'avance sans regarder sur les côtés, encore moins derrière ! Parce que oui, les rêves se construisent en regardant devant !

**Tant qu'on a du cœur**

Je sais bien que pour y croire, il faut un peu s'aveugler, ne pas être trop sérieux. Il n'y a que les gens sérieux qui oublient d'en rire, qui oublient de se dire que la vie n'est qu'une farce, au fond.

**Tout peut arriver**

Et moi, vu comment elle me sourit, je veux bien en être le bouffon !

**1, 2, 3**

Je serrerai mes poings, je compterai jusqu'à trois…

**Ferme les yeux, ouvre les bras**

Vous retiendrez votre souffle, vous écarquillerez les yeux…

**Tous les abracadabras**

Je soufflerai sur mes mains fermées, sans oublier de m'ouvrir à vous d'un sourire…

**N'attendent que toi**

Et là, l'improbable se produira, tout s'enchantera… De mille couleurs, de mille chants, de mille et une façons !

**N'attendent que toi**

Et moi, petit magicien de salon, irai conquérir le monde, avec ces doigts magiques d'où s'évadent tant de rêves, tant de possibles, tant de rires !

**1, 2, 3**

Et même si on me met des bâtons dans les roues, rien ne m'empêchera de rêver, rien n'arrêtera le processus de création…

**Le monde merveilleux c'est toi**

Seul, avec toi, avec ou sans eux, j'avancerai, et rien ne me retiendra…

**Si la magie vient de là**

Car je n'oublierai jamais d'en rire, je n'oublierai jamais que tout cela n'est qu'un jeu…

Une vaste blague.

**Ça marchera**

Qu'on se moque de moi, et je rirai plus fort qu'eux !

**Ça marchera**

Qu'on m'encense, et j'embrasserai le monde !

**1, 2, 3**

Qu'on me mette des fers, des fausses notes, des œillères, et j'avancerai malgré tout…

**1, 2, 3**

Soeurette, les frangins… Les parents nous l'ont assez répété, nous le disent chaque jour, et le rediront encore longtemps. Ils ont raison, ne l'oublions pas : l'important, c'est d'être heureux.

**Ferme les yeux, ouvre les bras**

Faites toujours comme moi : riez pour ne pas avoir à en pleurer.

**Le monde merveilleux c'est toi**

A toi, qui ris toujours en écho aux battements de mon cœur, je te passe le relais, au cas où j'irai plus vite que toi un jour…

Tu la connais, la formule magique. Tu sais comment faire… Répète après-moi :

Je rêve tant que je veux.

Je ris de tout, surtout de moi.

J'avance sans rien regretter.

Je n'oublie jamais d'être heureux.

Je crois que tout y est… Le compte est bon.

**1, 2, 3**

Ah oui, j'oubliais : et si je tombe, ce sera avec panache.

Et avec le sourire.

**Abracadabra**


	7. Mon autre

Bonjour,

Ce texte se place cette fois plus loin de l'enfance. Mais la chanson collait tant au personnage, que je n'ai pas résisté… J'ai toutefois bien sûr tenté de faire le lien avec l'enfance, le passé, pour rester dans la thématique de cette série d'OS.

Je vous renvoie par ailleurs vers un sublime OS de titefeeric, « Juste un peu », qui traite magistralement et avec beaucoup d'émotions de ce que je ne fais qu'esquisser dans le texte ci-dessous. Son OS est ce que j'aurais aimé écrire, je crois, alors j'en profite pour vous renvoyer vers son écrit si vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de le lire.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. La chanson « Alter ego » (paroles en gras) est à Jean-Louis Aubert.

**Rating** : K.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Mon autre**

Tu es parti. Où es-tu ?

Où es-tu ?

Où est l'insouciance de notre enfance ?

**Il manque un temps à ma vie**

J'ai raté un battement de cœur quand tu es…

**Il manque un temps, j'ai compris**

J'ai raté l'heure de notre dernier rendez-vous…

**Il me manque toi**

Tu es parti faire un dernier coup pendable sans moi, on dirait.

**Mon alter ego**

Tu as toujours été devant, en avance, c'est vrai.

Tu étais toujours le premier, le plus pressé.

**Tu es parti mon ami**

Tu voulais toujours aller plus vite que la musique, parce que la gamme est belle, surtout quand elle s'envole, disais-tu…

**Tu m'as laissé seul ici**

Mais jamais, non jamais tu ne m'as abandonné derrière. Jamais tu ne serais parti sans moi !

**Mais partout tu me suis**

Et je sais que si tu te retournais dans ta course folle et ne me voyais pas derrière, tu venais me chercher.

Oh, je n'étais jamais loin, c'est sûr…

Je réfléchissais à notre prochaine blague, attendais que le coup soit mûr.

**Mon alter ego**

Mûr pour qu'à deux, on accomplisse nos méfaits.

**Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher**

D'aussi loin que je me penche en arrière, je tomberai dans nos souvenirs communs.

**Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver**

D'aussi loin que je scrute l'horizon, je nous verrai marchant main dans la main.

**Où tu te caches  
Laisse-moi deviner**

Et d'aussi loin que je vis, tu y étais aussi. Depuis le premier jour, depuis le premier cri…

Depuis que nous sommes venus à la vie… Nous avons tout partagé. Absolument tout !

**Dans mon cœur rien ne change**

Il n'y a pas un battement de cœur entre nous qui ne se faisait à l'unisson !

**T'es toujours là, mon ange  
**

Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui suis-je obligé de jouer la gamme seul ? Nous jouions mieux à deux avant, pourtant…

**Il manque ton rire à l'ennui**

Nos rires en harmonie.

**Il manque ta flamme à ma nuit**

Nos tâches de rousseur en miroir.

**C'est pas du je**

Maintenant quand je me regarde, je ne vois plus qu'un visage déformé, qui me renvoie à cette cruelle réalité.

**Mon alter ego**

Tu n'es plus là, toi. Et moi, je ne suis plus moi.

Plus qu'une moitié d'être, moins vivant que mort.**  
**  
**Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher**

Je suis seul maintenant quand je m'endors.

**Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver**

Où est ta main, que j'attrapais avant dans le noir pour conjurer à deux les cauchemars ?

**Où tu te caches  
Laisse-moi deviner**

Où sont tes clins d'œil qui annonçaient les jours rieurs ?

**T'es sûrement baie des anges**

Je l'ai perdue, la carte qui nous guidait sur le chemin du rire. J'ai perdu ma boussole.

**Sûrement là-bas, mon ange**

J'ai perdu mes repères, je t'ai perdu mon frère.

**Sûrement là-bas**

Pourtant, quand je me retourne, tu es là, à chaque instant. A chaque seconde, dans chaque jeu, dans chaque ronde.

**Sûrement là-bas**

Mais chaque fois que je refais volte-face, je perds de nouveau ta trace !

Où tu es

J'ai envie de m'abîmer un peu plus. J'ai envie de me jeter dans ce vide.

**J'irai te chercher**

Pas dans ce vide où tu n'es pas, mais dans celui où je suis sûr de te trouver.

**Où tu vis**

J'ai envie de te rejoindre, pour inventer encore mille et une merveilles.

**Je saurai te trouver**

J'ai envie de te voir, pour comploter encore contre le reste de notre petit monde.

**Où que tu sois**

J'ai envie que le soleil brille à nouveau, comme hier.

**Je voudrais que tu saches**

J'ai envie d'entendre encore nos rires de concert.

**Dans mon cœur rien ne change**

J'ai envie, j'ai envie de sentir encore ton battement de cœur qui se joint au mien…

**T'es toujours là, mon ange**

Mais tu n'es plus là, aujourd'hui ! Tu m'as laissé seul, démuni ! Moi qui ne sait compter qu'à deux, moi qui sans toi ne sais pas être heureux.

Il manque un temps à ma vie

Il ne me reste que ma souffrance.

**Il manque ton rire, je m'ennuie**

Alors, pour conjurer ton absence,

**Il me manque toi, mon ami**

Je replonge dans notre enfance.


End file.
